This project involves the study of the anatomical properties and organization of cells in the visual system of primates, with emphasis on th retina and the visual cortex. The studies include the pattern distribution of selectively stained cones in the retina of macaques. The results have provided information on the probable retinal circuitry of the blue-sensitiv cone pathway of primate retinal cells.